Drip, Drip, Drop until you are my Living Sunshine
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Juvia's heart is broken. Things get complicated. And later on finds out Gray loves her. But when, why, where, and by who. Read to find out. More interesting then it sounds. Please read before judgment. A Gruvia spin-off of my story 'Someone to Love More'.
1. Drip,Drip,Drop until you are my sunshine

**HeorieOtaku: Hi everyone! Have any of you read my story I am working on called 'Someone to Love More'. Just saying if you want to know what happens to Lucy and Natsu, which is mentioned in the story, then you should read it. This is a spin off of that story because some of the guests and other reviewers wanted to know what happend to to Gray and Juvia. So here it is. I hope you like the cute, yet (hopefully) tear-jurking Gruvia story. Hope you like it!**

P.S. I don't have any idea who would think I own Fairy Tail, but I don't. Sorry.

* * *

_**I have loved Gray-sama for some time now. Nothings really changed. It's just a normal day, and I am not insane about it. The only thing I am wanting to know now is if I will see Gray-sama, or not. We will see.**_

I prepped my hair, and grabbed my bags. Just like I thought, I was really ready to see Gray-sama, just like every other day. That was how it was until today.

I stepped into the guild to see that he wasn't there yet. "I wonder where Gray-sama is." I whispered to myself.

Even though nobody knew, I could talk perfectly normal when I am alone. I just want to make Gray-sama think that I am cute when I talk the way I do.

I looked around to see that Lucy had already arrived. _**I guess I will go talk to her. I wonder if she has realized that she loves Natsu just like I like Gray. **_"Hi! Juvia just wanted to see if Lucy has seen Gray-sama yet." I didn't want to blow my cover in case he walked in behind me.

Lucy looked at me with a smile. "No, not yet. I haven't seen him. I wonder what he has been doing." She stopped for a second then laughed.

_**What? What did I say? **_"Did Juvia say somthing wrong?"

She just laughed at me again and started to explain things. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I can't wait to see Gray's reaction today will be when you start to stare at him again. It's always different, ya know."

I just looked at her and laughed. _**She is right, though. I just love Gray-sama's reactions. **_

When I turned around to see Gray there at the entrance, I just had to go just then. "Sorry, Juvia has urgent Business to attend to." I quickly sweeped over to him before Lucy could even say goodbye.

I hide behind the door to hear what Gray was talking about, but I he noticed me. "Juvia, I already told you to not listen in on my conversations. You know it isn't polite. Besides, I have to talk to Lucy." Suddenly I felt a bitter taste go in my mouth for Lucy.

_**What's so important about Lucy that you can't talk to me?! **_I turned around to see that Gray-sama had already left where he was standing just a second ago and was already walking towards Lucy.

_**Oh, no you don't! **_"Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" I ran up and grabbed onto his arm.

"Juvia, let go!" With a fling of his arm, I tried to hold on, but it was no use. I landed on my bottom on the floor. _**Owwwww. That really hurt. Both Physically and Mentally.**_

I got back up to see that Gray was already next to Lucy, so I hide behind a chair under the tables. "Lucy, I need to tell you something. And you need to listen carefully."

"Okay, Gray. Why are you so serious all of the sudden?" Gray stepped forward and without giving her a chance said the three words that broke my heart.

"Lucy, I love you." He stepped away and looked straight at me through the corner of my eye.

_**No. This can't be. **_I could hear the people all around me whispering things. 'Oh, this won't be good for Juvia' and 'What about Natsu?' and also 'This won't be good in the end.'

I could see Lucy looking over at me. "Juvia..." I started to cry, but couldn't move. _**This is so hard. My one weakness. **_

There was one thing that I had promised myself. If Gray ever comes to love someone else and confesses, then I would back off. "Gray. Why..." I slowly slide out of the Guild with my heart broken.

"I can't take this kind of hurt. I just can't." I could see the rain pour and with every drop, I remembered Gray-sama and the first time we meet, but also todays scene where he confessed to Lucy.

I couldn't stop the rain. The only way that I could stop was for his confession to not be true.

I arrived at my house and climbed into my bed resting my favorite saying when I was hurt with the rain falling. "Drip, Drip, Drop. Drip, Drip, Drop."

I had made a poem that I was going to give Gray when we were together that had those words in them, but now they were meaningless. I grabbed it and ripped it to pieces as I continued to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Days went by and Lucy was with Gray now. I kept going to the guild a little less, until it was only once a week.

I still could remember the first day as if it was nothing. It seemed as if it couldn't get worse, but I became lonely without any friends to talk to.

Everything was only black and white, but no actual color besides red, which was blood.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had only done it once before. When my mother died, I was really young, so this feeling was familiar.

Then there was no friends that I had, no love in my life. I was just a child. My father had abandoned my soon after when he got sick and tired of my rain. It hurt.

Eventually because I was alone in the world, I created many little ghost creatures out of my mothers wedding dress she had left behind. There was only one red one, and that red one was colored only because of my blood that it had been soaked in.

Thought flowed in my mind like '_**What would have happened if my mother didn't die?' **_and '_**What would happen if my father didn't abandon me?'**_

I wept in sorrow as I saw what I had done again. I had promised not to do that agian when I had meet Gray. He brought me my sunshine. He was my sunshine, but he never understood that.

He was the only one that had shown me the proper way to live. Now, I was off on my own path, with nothing to do or see as the days went dragging by.

As for today, it felt like another painful day as I walked toward the guild. I knew one thing and one thing only. If I saw Gray, then I was heading right back to my home.

It was normal now to see rain pouring down as my hair got drenched. I didn't care. Half way there, though, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Juvia. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to and all, but I was hoping I could talk to you because I need someone who I can talk to that will maybe understand me and all...you know what I mean...Huh?" She looked at me as if confused.

I sighed and looked at the ground before speaking. "As long as Lucy listens to Juvia's problem's, Juvia will listen to Lucy's." Sure, I was broken hearted over Gray, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone who thought I talked like that all of the time.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see if she was about to respond. _**I won't really tell her how I feel right now, but it wouldn't hurt to help her out a little. **_

"Well...it's about what happened between me and Gray...can you..." _**Wait! Could it possibly be! **_

I stopped her before she could continue. "What about Lucy and Gray-sama? Did Gray-sama and Lucy break up?!" I could tell that the rain was letting up a little in a long time because of the joy I had right now if that was true.

"Well...I guess you could say that..." I was so excited I could of burst. _**Yes! Yes! Yes! **_

"Really?! Gray-sama and Lucy broke up?! YAY!" I could feel my face smiling, but tried to fake a smile, because it wasn't nice to smile with something that must hurt her. "Oh! Sorry...I mint to say sorry Gray-sama broke up with you..."

She didn't talk for a little bit, but I didn't say anything either. "Well...the truth is that I am not totally sure myself, but to tell you the truth, I kind of hope that he thinks so. Otherwise I may have to break up with him for your sake."

I looked at her in surprise, but told her the truth too. _**Sure, I don't want to admit it right now, but if this is true, then I can love him again! **_"I will always love Gray-sama, even if he doesn't understand that!"

I was lost in thought, and her voice suddenly came out of nowhere. "So...why don't you tell him that?" _**Wha! Well, even though I love him, you kind of have him to yourself, ya know. And he keeps pushing me away when I do. **_

"Um. I told Gray-sama many times, but he just won't listen to me at all. His face just turns red and says that you are his girl first." I sighed, remembering our last encounter. _**I can't believe that I said I loved him when I promised to give up on him if he ever love someone else. **_I sighed again because so many things were on my mind.

"Ya know...I feel a little better Juvia. Thanks. And also, what was it that was troubling you?" I froze when she said that.

_**I wonder what I should say. **_"Do you promise not to get mad at Juvia?" I was ready to lie, and that lie might make her a little mad. _**Well, I guess we will see. **_

"Sure! I won't get mad!" I sighed, yet again, but this time in relief.

"Well...Juvia was upset that Lucy took Gray-sama away, so she was trying to plot a way to get Gray-sama back. I was going to ask you how it felt for him to like you since you had so much fun with Gray-sama." When I said that, she didn't show any signs of being upset.

"Juvia...I am sorry for what I did to you, but I think I just found out something about Gray. Do you want to hear?" _**Wait? Is she offering to help me?**_

I looked at her and spoke. Is it that Gray loves me, because I don't think so. He never listens." I stopped at realizing that I had spoken in my normal speech by accident.

"No, I am pretty sure that he at least likes you from how he describes you and how you say he reacts when you tell him you love him." Showing no sign of noticing how I talked, I was shocked to hear what she said.

_**This can't be. She must be lying. But... if she is telling the truth. **_"Ok...if Lucy say's so is true that Gray-sama does love Juvia, and Gray-sama is not broken up with Lucy, than will Lucy break up with Gray-sama?" I smiled at what I had said so confidently.

Yet again there was no answer for a long time, but then she spoke up. "Yes...if all that is true, I will break up with him." I was overjoyed by the fact so much that the rain stopped. _**Wow. If Lucy's telling the truth, then that means... **_I stopped as I thought of what might happen.

I was suddenly so happy. I whispered real quietly. "Good luck, Lucy. Thanks for your help, so much." I didn't care if she heard my normal speech. I was so happy at what she had told me.

" Can you please say that again?" I quickly answered her.

"Oh! Juvia said that she wishes Lucy goodluck with the break up with Gray-sama!" It wasn't exactly what I said, but I was glad. I opened the door and zoomed to where Gray was and didn't hear what she had said in response.

"Hi Gray-sama!" I looked at him as I sat down across from him at the table.

He only snicker at my sight. "What's got you so happy all of the sudden?" I just laughed.

_**It's only that I know you love me! **_I thought it, but didn't say it. "Lucy walked with Juvia on the way here and made Juvia happy. She told me so many things about you."

Upon seeing Lucy trip on the board and land in Natsu's arms out of the corner of my eyes, I giggled. _**Way to go, Lucy. You can be with Natsu insead. Besides. I can tell that he likes you, but doesn't know it. And so do you. **_

"What did she tell you, Juvia?" He looked at me seriously.

"Juvia doesn't feel inclined to tell you." I laughed. " It's Juvia's and Lucy's secret. You won't find out." As Lucy came over with her face all blushing, I scooted over so she could sit down.

She soon leaned over and whispered something in my ears. "Do you mind if I talk to him alone to do what I said I would do earlier?" _**Does she mean break up with him?**_

I leaned over to whisper into her ear too. "Juvia does not mind."

We both sat up tall as Gray looked at us suspiciously. "So. What are you two whispering about?"

Lucy went and took over. " Nothing. Nothing at all. Um...Gray. Do you mind if I talk to you in private. I don't want to talk to you about this in front of everyone."

"Sure, no problem. Anything you want." He stood up and they both walked out the guild doors.

A few seconds after, curiosity got the best of me. I ran out the door and when I stepped outside, I could see Natsu coming, so I climbed up the ladder to where I could still hear. It took me a while, so I missed a bit of the info.

As soon as I got to the top, I started to listen. "I now know what you were really thinking all this time we were together!" _**I wonder what she thinks that he was thinking.**_ "You only did all that stuff like dating me to get Juvia out of your mind, because you did not except that you loved her, and not me! You never loved...!" _**Wait, what!**_

"Don't you ever mention Juvia! She never would have truly loved me even though I loved her!" Even now, I have to deal with that pain!" _**What. Why? So, you never loved her. You loved me?**_ Why do you think she gave me up so fast?! I could feel my tears start to fall. _**It was because I thought you truly loved her! **_Now it looks like you nev.."

Lucy went and interrupted him. "So...I was right!" I could see her tears streaming down her face. _**Gray...how could you hurt her so much. I...actually understand how she feels. "**_You never did love me, when I loved you did you?" I was still crying, but because part of my heart was for some reason happy, the rain didn't pore.

"That's correct."Suddenly Natsu jumped down from the roof. _**When did he get up here?**_

I stared in amazement as the ground shattered under his feet and he wasn't hurt. "Natsu?!" Lucy was in shock.

"How!? How could you say that to her and also slap her! Luce has always been there for you, and all you do to repay her is to tell her you don't love her, but someone else? How sick are you?!" _**Go Natsu! Protect Lucy! **_Even in an upsetting time like this, I was still a supporter of Natsu and Lucy together. Just because of Gray being in the mix, mind you.

Gray didn't look very happy. " I tried to fall for her, but it didn't work! Ok?!" I could see that gray was very frustrated by then.

Natsu still didn't like what he had said."NO! It's not "OK". You did the worst thing you could do for a girl! You broke her heart into pieces! Do you even know how that feels!" _**I know how it feels. It hurts. **_

Natsu continued. "Not only hers, but when you asked her out in front of the whole guild, you broke some other water mages heart as well!" _**Is he talking about me?**_

I started to walk down the steps of the latter, but could still hear them. "What do you even mean? Juvia would never love me!" I heard that as I stepped down on the ground. I felt like screaming 'What do you mean Gray-sama! Juvia has always loved Gray-sama, but Gray-sama never listens.' ,but in the end, I didn't.

Walking home, I contemplated what he had said. 'What do you even mean? Juvia would never love me!'. It played over and over and over again. I felt like I was going to cry while the rain poured.

"Drip, Drip, Drop." I started to sob.

"Juvia!" I could hear my name in the distance, but ignored it. _**It's just my imagination. Sure he says things, but it's just my imagination playing tricks. **_

"Juvia! Wait!" I heard my name again. _**Wait? Is this my imagination? **_I turned around to see that Gray was running after me.

Finally after catching up to me, he looked exhausted. "Why, Gray?" I began, but before I could continue, my eyes filled with tears.

"Juvia, please stop crying." He hugged me, which startled me.

" Juvia can't. It hurts. What you said. It hurts." Gray pulled back.

He looked at me. "What do you mean, Juvia?"

"Gray. Juvia over-heard what you said to Lucy. Why don't you believe I love you after I told you?" He looked at me as I felt the tears start up again.

"Juvia...It's just that..." He stopped for a minute to look at the ground. "...Well...Gray thought that Juvia didn't love Gray-sama, because it was only after Gray-sama got with Lucy, that Juvia told Gray-sama that Juvia loved Gray-sama." He mimicked my special speech that I did. "You should also know that I know that you talk like that so I think you are cute. I like it."

He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Let me be your sunshine." Then he pulled his head back, then pulled his head forward again, and kissed me. Caught by surprise, I noticed that we were kissing in the rain, just like I fantasized.

He stopped. "Gray-sama. Why did you stop?"

He looked at me. "What is your answer to me confessing my love? Can I be your sunshine?"

I stopped and looked up in the sky. _**The sun. It's out. **_I looked back at him. "Yes. You have always been my sunshine." Leaned in and kissed him.

As we kissed, I remembered the first verse of my poem that I wrote for him.

**Drip, Drip, Drop**

**This rain will never stop**

**Until he comes near**

**Then it will clear**

**Drip, Drip, Drop**

Since that day, we have been together. Even today, as Lucy's leaving to go on a mission alone with Lucy. I looked at the two, who were packed and ready, just saying their goodbyes.

"Hey, Gray-sama? Does Gray-sama think that Lucy and Natsu will make a great couple?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. And you know who is a better couple?" He was smiling at me too, and he sun was up in the sky.

"Who is a better couple?" I asked giggling.

He just gave me a quick kiss and laughed. "We are."

I was overjoyed again. My dream was not just a dream anymore. "Yeah. And Gray-sama is my sunshine." With that I grabbed his hand and we both waved goodbye to Lucy and Natsu, wishing them good luck in the future.

_**Gray-sama. You will always be my sunshine. Forever.**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Just wanted to say that I hope you liked the spin off, and like I said before, the story if was spun from was my story 'Someone to Love More' . If you want, you can read it. ( I like getting more readers. It's nice.) Anyways, if not, Bye Bye.**


	2. Juvia's (My) Poem

**HeorieOtaku: Hello. The idea of putting the poem in too has been on my mind all this time, and I am just now putting it in. Plus I still have to write some more chapters for my other story's. Good chapters, hopefully. Lol. Anyways, here is the poem for ya.**

P.S. I don't own fairy tail.

* * *

**Juvia's (My) Poem**

**Drip, Drip, Drop**

* * *

Drip, drip, drop  
The rain will never stop  
Until he comes near  
Then it will clear  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
These tears just won't stop  
He hugs me dear  
Then I don't fear  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
They tease me and won't stop  
It hurts so much  
I need his touch  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
My lonlyness, it won't stop  
It's like it never ends  
Are we even friends  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
Please do not stop  
Don't let me go  
I don't really know  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
Tre rain has finaly stopped  
He kissed my cheek  
My heart felt weak  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
y heart began to stop  
It felt so clear  
I love him dear  
Drip, drip, drop

Drip, drip, drop  
I just couldn't stop  
He looked me in the eye  
I started to cry  
Drip, drip drop

Drip, drip, drop  
He told me to stop  
He looked away  
At the sunny day  
His face turned red  
"I love you" He said

Drip

Drip

Drop


End file.
